outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Worst Mayor Ever/Transcript
Ginger: Quick, do something amazing! l have to make a documentary for school. Tom: Well, Ginger, you're in luck. Because I'm getting ready for the town's key-handing-over Mayor Ceremony. Ginger: Ugh! I don't even know what that is but l can tell it's lame. Hank: The key-handing-over mayor Ceremony is not lame! It's where Tom finishes his term as mayor by handing the key to the city to the next mayor. Our town's proudest tradition! Ginger: '''Hard pass. '''Ginger: l want something more like indoor rocket ship building. Or a fight contest! Tom: No, seriously, this will be great! Tom: 'Now, get a shot of me opening the safe, eh? Where l always keep the key. To make sure that it's safely there. What! No. No! It's gone! '''Hank: '''No! Uh, check your jacket pockets. Sometimes keys get lost in there. '''Tom: '''Hank, it's a giant key and it was here earlier today. There's only one explanation for this. The key to This city's been stolen! '''Hank: '*Gasp* *Theme song cuts in* '''Ginger: '''Come on, Tom! Tom, Tom-Tom-Tom! Hey, tell the people what's going on! And don't be afraid to cry. The camera loves tears. *Tom becomes angry at Ginger* '''Tom: '''Ginger, turn that off! *Tom calms down and becomes upset* '''Tom: '''This is really bad. If I don't get the key before the ceremony, my whole legacy as mayor will be ruined! *Tom imagines people saying Boo to him and throwing hard objects at him* '''Ginger: '''My camera doesn't pick up your imagination, Tom. I need action. Here, agh! smash this lamp! Yahhh! Do something! '''Hank: '''Tom doesn't have to do anything. l'll crack this mystery. '''Hank: '''My years of cop-show-watching have taught me how the criminal mind works. '''Tom: '''Well, it's worth a shot. *Clears throat* '''Tom: '''As My last act as mayor-- *Lights shines on Tom* '''Tom: '''Huh? As My last act as mayor, I'm appointing you town detective for today. Find that key! '''Hank: '''l won't let you down, sir! *Scene cuts to Angela's Apartment* '''Angela: I didn't seen anything. l was just walking in the park with Tom. Hank: 'Walking in the park with Tom, huh? Can anyone black up that story? '''Angela: ' Uh, Tom can? '''Hank: '''Oh, right. *Scene cuts to the garage's bathroom* '''Jeremy: '''Heh. Sorry, Hank. Ah, l was at the diner all morning. Eating cranberry donuts and working on my novel-- a thriller about a germ with nothing to lose. '''Hank: '''Grime and Punishment? Hmm, well, the title checks out. *Scene cuts to the town park* '''Landlord: '''l was busy bird-watching by the town hall. Talking pictures of birds and anything else that might have been going on. '''Hank: '''Pictures, eh? '''Ginger: '''Are the Landlord's photos the break the case needs? '''Hank: '''All right, let's see. We've got a bird. Bird. Flower. Another bird. Little bird. At first bird again, guess he liked that one. You know, this doesn't give me much to go on. '''Ginger: '''Ha! Look at these! The Landlord is wiping off his butt because he sat a pile of leaves. *Ginger laughs* '''Hank: '''What am l going to do about this case? Rhonda, give me a cranberry donut! '''Rhonda: '''We haven't had those in weeks. '''Hank: '''What? That can't be right. Jeremy had some this morning. '''Rhonda: '''Not here he didn't. '''Jeremy: '''Sorry, Hank. Ah, l was at the diner all morning. Eating cranberry donuts and working on my novel. '''Hank: '''That dirty germ was never here! *Scene goes to outside the garage, in the taxi grill* *Ginger puts on car background* '''Tom: '''So Jeremy lied about the donuts? Well, that means he must be our key thief! But why would he do this? '''Hank: '''Well, jealousy. Revenge. Pure evil. Who knows why criminals do their criminal things. But the facts are clear! That key was in the town hall this morning and so was Jeremy! After you left to see Angela, Jeremy stole the key. Then he snuck outside, avoiding the Landlord's camera, and stashed the keys somewhere safe. *Garage door opens* *Jeremy comes out* '''Ginger: '''There he is! Are you going to fight him? '''Tom: '''Not yet. Let's see where he goes. *Angela enters* *Jeremy goes up tree, gets box and gives it to Angela* '''Tom: '''He's selling the key! Get that germ! *Hank stands up* '''Hank: '''Stop! In the name of the town detective! '''Jeremy: '''Ah! *running and yelling* '''Ginger: '''Slow down the action! *running and yelling* *Tom throws Jeremy on to a chair* '''Jeremy: '''l already told ya', l don't know nothing about no key! '''Tom: '''Oh yeah? Then why did you run? '''Jeremy: '''Cause you were chasing me! *Ben enters the garage* '''Ben: '''What's going on? Should l call the police? '''Hank: '''We are the police. '''Jeremy: '''Help me, Ben! I've been framed! *gulps* '''Tom: '''Pack up and get out. You burglar. '''Angela: '''Stop! You've got the wrong germ! l don't know who stole the key, but l know it wasn't Jeremy. '''Jeremy: '''I didn't tell 'em! I promise! '''Tom: '''Wait a minute. Tell us what? *Flashback begins with Ginger acting* '''Angela: '''A story of lies. And tasty dessert sweets. l wanted to do something special for Tom's a big day. So l baked him a surprise mayor send-off cake. l lured Tom to the park and l used the same password Tom always uses and hid the cake in Tom's safe. Which l learned was a terrible hiding spot when Tom said, "I better get to the town hall to make sure the key to the city is still in the secret place always leave it; the safe in the mayor's office". Tom was about to find my cake! So I called the only person who could move it in time; Jeremy. '''Jeremy: '''That's why I lied about where I was! I didn't wanna spoil the surprise! '''Hank: '''But, I mean you gotta admit this meeting looked very suspicious. '''Angela: '''I was just taking the cake back and I dressed up nice to go to Tom's mayor ceremony. Don't I look professional? '''Ben: '''Well, everything is explained. '''Tom: '''Except one thing, I still don't know where the key to the city is. '''Angela: '''I'm sorry, Tom. This cake was supposed to be a sweet end to a special day but now when I look at it, all I see is trouble. *Angela goes and put her cake in the trash can* *Tom sighs* '''Tom: '''The ceremony will be starting soon. Time to go down in history as the worst mayor this town has ever had. *Tom goes outside* *Jeremy jumps off the chair* '''Jeremy: '''Maybe next time get your facts straight, detective. *Sad Hank and Ginger are seen on the roof* '''Hank: '''It was just bad police work. I really thought we had something with the donut lie. '''Ginger: '''Well, at least we got this funny picture of the Landlord with a leaf stuck to his butt. *Ginger laughs* '''Hank: '''Stop trying to cheer me up, Ginger. *Ginger sighs* '''Ginger: '''Okay '''Hank: There's nothing to do but leave. Hank: '''Butt leaf! I think I might know where that key is! *Hank places Ginger's phone in a projector* '''Ginger: '''Wait, my true crime documentary isn't ready to watch! I didn't add sound effects or explosions yet! '''Hank: '''Ah, that doesn't matter! Go to the part of the film where Angela threw out the cake. *Ginger does as Hank says* '''Hank: '''Okay, now zoom in. Enhance, Enhance, ''Enhance. ''Zoom out a little bit. Enhance one more time. *As Hank says this Ginger, positions the image* *Projector shows the key being put in the trash can* *Hank laughs* '''Hank: '''There! Bingo! '''Ginger: '''It's the key! No way! '''Hank: '''Like a leaf stuck to a Landlord's butt, that key was stuck to the bottom of the cake. '''Ginger: '''So all we have to do is get it out of the trash and Tom's reputation as mayor will be saved! *Hank and Ginger hear the garbage truck* *They look out the window to see the garbage man emptying trash can into the truck* '''Ginger: '''Oh, it's garbage day. *Truck drives away* *Cuts to the key ceremony* *Tom hides behind a tree* *Tom sighs* '''Tom: '''This is it. After today, I'll probably have to leave town, and go live on a boat or something. '''Angela: No, Tom! You get seasick! Tom: Oh, I deserve to be seasick. *Cuts to the scene when Ginger and Hank ride a bike to chase after the garbage truck to get the key* *Ginger pedals fast* *Hank grabs on to a grab bar* *Garbage man looks at the mirror showing Hank grabbing on to the grab bar* Garbage Man: '''Hey! *Garbage man hits the gas pedal* *Garbage truck goes fast* *Hank lets go of the grab bar* *Hank screams* *Garbage man pulls lever that opens the back hopper* *Garbage falls out of the truck* *Ginger dodges the garbage* *A knight helmet gets on Hank's head* *Cuts to the scene where the ceremony happens* *Crowd cheering* *Tom clears throat* '''Tom: I'd like to talk about-- being a mayor. What does it mean, to be a mayor? *Mic screeching* Tom: May-or. May-er. May-or Ben: This ain't gonna be pretty. *Cuts to the scene where Hank and Ginger try to stop the garbage truck* Hank: Stop! Stop the vehicle! Pull over! *Hank gets on the cab* *Hank then knocks on the window* *Garbage man screams* *Garbage man steers right* *Garbage man sees car on the way* *Garbage man screams* *Steers left* *Hank falls out of the garbage truck but quickly grab the side* *Sees garbage cans on the way* *Hank gets hit by garbage cans* *Hank gets pizza gets on his face then eats it* *Cuts to the scene where Tom is about to give the key* *Crowd complaining* Tom: '''You know, why do we have this key ceremony anyway? *Crowd booing in the background* '''Rhonda: Where's the key, Tom? We want to see you hand over the key! *Crowd Chanting "Key!"* Tom: Ok, ok, uh, the key is-- *The new mayor clears throat* New Mayor: '''The key, please. '''Tom: '''Uh, well-- *Cuts to Hank and Ginger try to stop the garbage truck* *Hank climbs back on to the cab* *Hank opens door* '''Hank: Hey! You're carrying precious cargo! *Hank pushes garbage man* *Garbage man tries to push Hank out* Garbage Man: Back off, trash thief! *Hank and the garbage man fight* *Garbage man accidentally pushes lever with his leg* *Garbage truck hopper opens* *Garbage falls out of the truck* *Ginger dodges the trash* Ginger: '''Hey! Driver! You dropped something! *An umbrella goes on Ginger's bike causing the stuff to hang onto it* *Garbage man pushes Hank out of the cab* *Tires hit the sidewalk causing the truck to jump and Hank to run fast in the ground grabbing on to the truck* *Garbage man laughs* *Ginger pedals faster* '''Ginger: Hey! Slow down! Garbage Man: '''Get out of here! *Ginger goes in front of the garbage truck and swings all the stuff out almost hitting the windshield* *Garbage man honks his horn* *Garbage man hits brake pedal* *Steers right causing the truck to spin around on the way to the ceremony* *All the trash falls out of the truck* *Boot lands on Tom's head* *All of the trash falls on Tom* *Tom turns around and sees the key* *Tom jumps high* *Catches the key* '''Tom: I caught it! I have the key, did you see that? *Tom laughs* Tom: '''Yeah! And now, I'm going to present it to our new mayor. *Tom sees the new mayor under a pile of garbage* '''Tom: Oh, no. *Angela, Jeremy, and Ben cheer* *Then see the new mayor's arm sticking out of the pile of trash* *Ginger laughs* Ginger: Wow, you solved the case! Hank: Never underestimate an official town detective. *Hank puts on a hat* *Hank walks away* *Crowd cheers* *Tom laughs nervously* *Tom places the key on the new mayor's hand* *Tom runs away* *Painting shows Tom running away after he gave the key to the new mayor* *Door to the mayor's office closes* *Episode ends* Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Talking Tom And Friends Transcripts